Mi Pieza Faltante (SEPT 2,5)
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: En el último día del año, Dan y Jeannette van a Burrows para conocer a Gideon, el primo de Dan, y por petición de Judy y del mismo zorro, pasaran esa noche en la fiesta de fin de año de los Hopps. Dan descubrirá algo de su padre, lo que lo ayudará a reafirmar el amor que ya tiene por cierta hiena con ojos de hielo... ONE-SHOT.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

Este One-shot pertenece a la serie **SEPT** , por lo tanto, es recomendable que antes de leerlo hayas leído " **Siempre estaré para ti** " y " **Subesse Senatus Romanus** ". De esa manera comprenderás los pequeños detalles que hay.

Este One-shot transcurre seis meses después de los sucesos de " **Zootopia: Subesse Senatus Romanus** ".

* * *

 **Mi pieza faltante**

Era invierno, aunque en Sabana Central no se sintiera tanto la estación porque el distrito estaba climatizado para los animales que vivían en este. No obstante, la Alcaldía, por estas fechas, siempre hacía reducir un poco la temperatura, solo unos grados, aunque lo suficiente como para que se sintieran en estación.

Hoy era el último día del año. Treinta y uno. La fecha en sí le causaba emoción, pero a la vez tristeza, le recordaba que terminaba el año con varios animales menos… aunque solo le bastaba mirar a su compañera para pensar que no era tan malo después de todo. La tenía a ella. Y, aunque solo fuera ella, eso lo hacía feliz.

El día de hoy había comenzado un poco parecido al día de Navidad. Se habían levantado, sonreído y apapachado, aunque hayan pasado seis meses desde que se confesaron lo suyo el amor entre ambos aún seguía latente, recibieron un video de Atha quien les daba el feliz año adelantado y fueron a las respectivas tumbas de sus familiares. Ella al cementerio del centro donde su madre estaba y él a la improvisada sepultura donde la suya descansaba en Distrito Forestal.

Una vez hicieron todo eso volvieron a su casa en Sabana Central y pasaron el resto de la mañana juntos, echados en el sofá tratando de encontrar algún programa que no tratara de cerca la Navidad o el Año Nuevo; estaban cansados de lo mismo.

Jeannette iba cambiando los canales y se detuvo en uno donde estaban pasando esos programas de pujas y subastas, esa era una de las sorpresas que se había llevado de ella, nunca se le habría ocurrido que a la gélida y seria Jeannette le gustaran esos tipos de programas.

—Solecito —dijo Dan—, ¿quieres algo dulce?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —repuso Jeannette sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Dan se reacomodó en el sofá, quedando con su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

—Porque tengo ganas de algo dulce, y quiero saber si quieres algo para pedirlo también. —Sonrió y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla, grabándose sus rasgos—. ¿Quieres algo?

—No. —Bajó la mirada cuando hubo una pausa a comerciales; sus ojos azul hielo lo miraban. Pese a su color, estos no lo veían frío o distante, sino con cariño—. ¿Y esos antojos?

Dan se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe, quizá me embarazaste.

Una suave risilla se escapó de los labios de la hiena; él sonrió. Amaba esas risas.

—No seas idiota.

—Sí, puede ser. Es muy probable —gorjeó él—. Quien quita que dentro de algunos meses haya unos cubitos de hielo corriendo de aquí para allá y diciendo «mocoso» y «solecito» cada rato.

—Bien. —Ella le acarició la mejilla también, con dedos suaves y cariñosos, causándole una descarga eléctrica al zorro—. Quiero torta o algo horneado.

Dan asintió y se levantó, caminó hasta el teléfono de la casa, pero cuando fue a contestar éste sonó antes. Lo tomó.

—Bueno.

—¿Dan? —Era Judy.

—¿Jefa? —se extrañó él. ¿Qué hacía Judy llamándolo a esta hora, cuando ese día era libre en la jefatura?—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No. Nada realmente —dijo, por el tono de voz de la coneja Dan supo que quería preguntar algo más, pero le incomodaba—. ¿Van a hacer algo hoy?

«¿Qué raro?».

—No; solo estaremos aquí, ni solecito ni yo somos muy… dados a las fiestas —reconoció, y era verdad. Él no era de celebraciones, y si lo ponían a elegir entre salida o la hiena, iba a ser muy obvia su elección—. ¿Por qué?

—Es que bueno… tú habías dicho que tu padre era de apellido Grey, ¿no? Entonces creí saber quién era y, cuando busqué en la base de datos, lo encontré. Adam Grey, ¿verdad?

—Esto…, sí. —Ese era un tema que le incomodaba un poco a Dan—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—El punto es que yo conozco a un familiar tuyo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí; Gideon Grey, es un primo de Adam. —Judy hizo una pausa—. El punto es este: mi familia en Burrows siempre hace una reunión de fin de año e invitan a Gideon y su familia (que son pocos)…

—Así que quiere que vaya y lo conozca —completó Dan.

—Pues sí. —El tono de Judy parecía cohibido—. Digo, si quieres. Si no, no hay problema.

—Iré —sentenció—. Dígame dónde es y, si logro convencer a solecito, voy.

—Cuando llegues a BunnyBurrows solo pregunta o por la granja Hopps o por la Pastelería Grey.

—Vale —dijo y colgó.

Se quedó pensando por un momento si de verdad valía la pena y luego de comparar el no hacer nada durante todo el día y conocer a un familiar, la idea no terminaba de cuadrarle. Una parte de él quería ir, claro, aunque otra estaba pensando si Jeannette lo acompañaría. Chasqueó los dedos sonriendo, ya sabía que decir para que aceptara.

Llegó donde ella y se tumbó sobre el sofá, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello. Aunque ella tuviera cierta reticencia al contacto físico de otros, con él era caso aparte. Solo Dan podía, y eso le sacaba una sonrisa.

—Solecito…

—Dime.

—Salgamos.

Jeannette lo miró, Dan pudo notar ese brillo de curiosidad en ella.

—¿Adónde?

—A Burrows.

—No.

—Oh, vamos. —Dan se acercó, chocando su mejilla contra la de ella; sabía que eso la molestaba un poco, pero a él le gustaba molestarla—. Sé que quieres ir.

—No. —Sin prestarle atención volvió a cambiar el canal—. ¿Qué iríamos a hacer en Burrows en todo caso?

—La jefa nos invitó a una reunión de fin de año. Dijo que también había un familiar mío; vamos, quiero conocerlo.

Jeannette se giró un poquito, sus labios quedaron a milímetros.

—¿Y qué gano yo? —Estaban tan cerca que Dan apenas pudo notar el alzamiento de la ceja.

El vulpino se movió un poco y acercó los labios a la oreja de ella.

—No te he dicho que ese familiar mío tiene una pastelería.

—No se diga más.

Dan rió y ella le siguió, aunque no tan suelto como él. Jeannette aún no se sentía cómoda riendo a rienda suelta como él, y Dan la entendía, sin embargo, eso no le impedía que tratara de sacarle cuantas risas pudiera.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Burrows era poco más de las tres de la tarde, entre el almuerzo, varios besos y estar ambos acostados en el sofá diciéndose: «Deberíamos empezar a vestirnos para ir» y con respuestas tipo «Ahora en un rato», el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.

Para Dan el pueblo, tan diferente de la ajetreada ciudad, era acogedor y transmitía ese aire de solidaridad que por lo general todos los pueblos tienen, pero para Jeannette, que prefería estar tumbada en algún lugar, aislada de la civilización, era un poco molesto. Solo le bastaba ver su lenguaje corporal para notarlo.

Tenía, como de costumbre cuando no estaban solos, un ceño a medio fruncir, los labios en una sola línea en el rostro y los ojos tan expresivos como una piedra. Sí; la Jeannette que amaba. Le tomó la pata cuando ella estaba desprevenida y sonrió.

—Recuerda, hay pasteles —dijo Dan—. Sé que los quieres, los deseas; puedo sentirlo en mis huesos.

La hiena lo miró y una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios.

—Idiota —musitó ella.

—Pero soy tú idiota.

Esta vez la sonrisa fue completa y ella no tuvo objeción en seguir así, tomados de la pata, durante el trayecto a la pastelería.

Como no conocían el lugar en absoluto, tuvieron que preguntarles a unos lugareños sobre la Pastelería Grey y obtuvieron, además de la dirección, unos trozos de una torta de color marrón oscuro, casi negro. Dan miró el postre algo reacio, sin comprender por qué esos dos conejos de aspecto amable y ya mayores, les ofrecían algo porque sí. No obstante, Jeannette no anduvo con peros, tomó un trozo y le dio una mordida.

Dan esperó su reacción, y cuando la vio se sorprendió. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando el trozo de pastel como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros. Dan bufó pensando que ella estaba exagerando, tomó el otro trozo y le dio una mordida… ¡Que cosa más buena! Era dulce, pero tenía unos trocitos de algo que era ácido y dulce a la vez, y algo crocante, y con un ligero sabor a chocolate.

—Demonios, ¿qué es esto? —logró decir con la boca llena.

Uno de los dos conejos mayores, la hembra, le dedicó una sonrisa de abuela y le explicó que eso era algo llamado Torta Negra, un pastel que por lo general se prepara en tiempo de Navidad y Año Nuevo, y los trocitos que saboreaban eran frutas secas, almendras, pasas y demás. Y que era costumbre entregarles un trozo a los que llegaban al pueblo, ya sea de visita o de paso.

Dan fue a agradecerle a la señora la hospitalidad, tanto el decirles la dirección como el trozo de torta, cuando en un parpadeo Jeannette le arrebató la suya como la depredador que era.

—¡Hey! —se quejó—. Esa era mía.

—Cierto —asintió ella, dándole un mordisco—. Era.

Dan negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía actuar así tan… distinta. Parecía una niña pequeña, con una sonrisa de gozo y alegría en los labios. En ese momento se dio cuenta que, pese a todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no la conocía demasiado, no conocía todas sus facetas, sus reacciones y sus humores. Sin embargo, eso no lo desalentó, todo lo contrario, lo animó más.

Quería ahora más que nunca, conocerlas todas y cada una.

Quería conocer por completo a la hiena que amaba.

* * *

Encontraron la Pastelería Grey, aunque esta estaba cerrada; tenía un cartel en la puerta que rezaba: «Cerrado por festividades. Abrimos el 5». Dan suspiró agotado, habían caminado bastante, casi cruzado medio pueblo, para encontrarla y ahora que lo hacían estaba cerrada.

Buscó signos de animales en las cercanías, pero solo veía negocios cerrados y casas con animales en su interior. Localizó un zorro, algo pasado de peso y con un flequillo, sentado en una banca leyendo un periódico a unos cinco metros de la pastelería. Sin más opciones que ese animal, fueron hasta él para preguntarle si conocía al dueño del local.

—Disculpe —dijo Dan, una vez que llegaron con el animal; el zorro bajó el periódico y lo miró con unos ojos azules—, ¿de casualidad usted conoce al dueño de esta pastelería?

—Yo mismo soy —asintió el zorro con una sonrisa afable.

—¿Usted es Gideon Grey?

—Sí.

De pronto Dan se sintió incómodo.

—Esto…, bueno, verá, yo…

—Venimos de parte de Judy Hopps —intervino Jeannette, colocándole una pata en el hombro—. Ella nos avisó que usted podría ser pariente de Adam Grey. —Miró a Dan y se acercó—. ¿Era así, no?

Dan sonrió y asintió.

—Oh, sí, Adam era mi primo, y Judy me dijo que vendría alguien que lo conocía, pero no me dijo quien. ¿Eres tú?

El vulpino se llevó una pata al cuello, cohibido.

—Soy su hijo.

Gideon asintió con lentitud mientras lo analizaba con la mirada. Luego de un rato sus ojos brillaron, como si hubiera detectado algo conocido en él. Dan quería hablar, preguntarle cosas, porque vamos, nunca había sabido nada de su padre y debía aprovechar esa oportunidad. Sin embargo, no podía, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar la tan ansiada pregunta: «¿Cómo era mi padre?».

—Te pareces a él —dijo por fin Gideon.

Dan inspiró profundamente al oír eso, sintiéndose extraño por dentro. Era como… no sabía cómo era, no tenía referencia de esa sensación antes. Lo más cerca que pudo relacionarlo era a sentirse completo, como si llenaran un pequeño espacio vacío que tenía dentro, ese espacio que por más que la hiena estuviera con él, no se llenaría así sin más.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro lugar —sugirió Gideon—; uno más privado. —Sonrió bonachón—. Síganme.

* * *

La casa de Gideon estaba relativamente cerca de la granja de los Hopps, claro, si por cerca se entienden unos cincuenta kilómetros, pues, bien. Era una casa grande, amplia, y con techo de tejas rojas superpuestas que, por algún extraño motivo, le causó una sensación acogedora a Dan. Al entrar los recibieron unos pequeños, otros no tan pequeños y un adulto, más la que Dan supuro era la esposa de Gideon.

El zorro los presentó a todos. La hembra era Mónica, su esposa desde hace poco más de veinte años, el mayor, un zorro igual a él, era Gideon, de diecinueve años; tres zorros de quince, catorce y doce años de nombres, Alex, Max y Lucy, y los cinco más pequeños, Félix de ocho, Sebastián de cinco y las trillizas de cuatro, Emma, Rose y Esmeralda. El vulpino se presentó como un primo segundo de Gideon y luego a Jeannette, aunque no dijo que eran pareja porque no tenía conocimiento si ellos veían con buenos ojos las relaciones inter-especie.

Aunque tanta precaución valió nada porque una de las trillizas (la que se llamaba Emma) se acercó a ellos y los vio con curiosidad, tenía los mismos ojos grises que sus otras dos hermanas y su madre.

—¿Ella es tu novia? —preguntó inocente.

—¡Emma! —exclamó la madre, apenada—. No puedes ir y preguntar esas cosas a los demás.

Dan rió entre divertido por la inocencia de la pequeña y a la vez un poco incómodo por lo directo de la pequeña. Se agachó a su altura y le colocó una pata en la cabeza.

—Sí, pequeña. —Miró a Mónica—. No se preocupe, señora, no tiene nada de malo ser curioso. —Sonrió—. Yo era más directo de pequeño. No tiene inconveniente, ¿o sí?

La esposa de Gideon se acomodó el delantal que llevaba y sonrió, esas sonrisas de madre cariñosa.

—No, ninguno —dijo.

Dan asintió, agradeciéndole en silencio. Mónica los invito a que se quedaran un rato con ellos, a lo que ambos aceptaron sin oposición. Fueron hasta el comedor y se sentaron en una gran mesa redonda, y mientras la esposa de Gideon fue a preparar algo para beber, este comenzó a hablar.

Al principio eran las preguntas normales, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Desde hace cuanto sabía que era un Grey? ¿Estudiaba o trabajaba? ¿Vivía en Zootopia o en los pueblos cercanos? Cosas comunes las cuales Dan respondía sin incomodarse. Lo complicado fueron las preguntas un poco más personales que Gideon le hizo. Comenzó con su madre y Dan le explicó lo que había sucedido con ella, cómo lo había criado solo y cómo le había dicho que, aunque si padre nunca hubiera estado, siempre velaba por ellos. Le contó sobre el fideicomiso que les había dejado y sobre cómo eso le ayudó para pagar la Academia de Policía.

—Otro zorro policía —sonrió Gideon. Se acomodó en su silla, el delantal de cuadros azules que llevaba lo hacía parecer ese oso del pan integral—. ¿Sabes? En la jefatura de aquí no hay zorros policías, ni mapaches, ni conejos, ni ningún animal que se le parezca. —Suspiró—. Supongo que aquí aún siguen esos prejuicios.

—Sí… —Dan se dio cuenta que Jeannette miraba con detenimiento a las pequeñas jugando en la sala, como si tratara de encontrar alguna respuesta en ellas—. ¿Recuerda algo de mi padre? —preguntó.

Gideon suspiró, nostálgico.

—Adam, el pequeño Adam… aunque de pequeño no tenía nada. —La expresión bonachona de Gideon se tornó seria—. Era un buen zorro, trabajaba en la granja del tío Magnus sin descanso y sin quejarse, siempre con una sonrisa.

—Y cómo terminó en… bueno, ya sabe.

—¿En negocios turbios? —Dan asintió—. El nunca fue así, solo que cuando tío Magnus enfermó; la granja no produjo lo suficiente para pagar sus medicamentos, y como su madre murió cuando lo dio a luz, no tenía a nadie que cuidara de él. Fue ahí cuando Adam entró en ese mundo. El me contó que conoció a un zorro, un tal _Porfirio_ … —Dan recordó que ese alias pertenecía a James Wilde, el tío de Nick—… y que este zorro lo ayudó. Adam logró pagarle los medicamentos a tío Magnus, pero como si tuvieran una maldición encima, poco después tuvieron que vender la granja por falta de producción. Fueron tiempos malos. Y de nuevo ese zorro lo ayudó.

»Tío Magnus le decía que tuviera cuidado con él, aunque Adam no le hizo caso, estaba tan centrado en ayudarlo, volver a comprar el terreno y hacerlo más productivo que cuando estuvo hasta el cuello con _Porfirio_ , no pudo volver. Recuperaron la granja y su padre vivió hasta casi los cien años (era un zorro reacio a morir), no obstante, Adam ya era un Gigante.

Dan oía todo con un atento silencio, entendiendo el por qué de todo.

—Luego conoció a Sofía —continuó Gideon—, ¿sabes? Esos dos se amaron mucho, era un amor de esos fieros, locos e intensos. Donde quiera que los veía estaban o riendo, o tomados de la pata, o dándose un beso o, simplemente, expresándose cariño. Tío Magnus estaba feliz, viejo, pero feliz al fin y al cabo; y cuando anunciaron que estaban esperando un bebe todos, todos festejamos. —Negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa retrospectiva—. Recuerdo la fiesta, fue enorme. Pero luego… —Suspiró—. Luego me dijo que no podía inmiscuir a Sofía en su mundo, tenía que protegerla porque Los Gigantes tenían enemigos crueles: Los Olímpicos, y una maniática que estaba desarrollando una droga capaz de volver a los animales salvajes. Un año después estalló lo de los Aulladores y esa maniática resultó ser Bellwether.

»Yo estuve ahí cuando ambos se despidieron, había una hiena con ellos. —Se quedó mirando a Jeannette—. Una hiena parecida a ella, ahora que me doy cuenta. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? _Clitio_ …

—Fred Crouch —completó Dan.

Jeannette pegó un respingo, apartó la mirada de las pequeñas y miró sorprendida a ambos zorros.

—¿Qué pinta mi tío en esto? —inquirió ella.

—Pues mi padre y tu tío eran conocidos —respondió Dan—, de hecho, mamá me contó una vez que gracias a _Clitio_ , o sea, tu tío Fred, papá pudo ir depositándole a mamá una gran cantidad de dinero cada mes para cubrir nuestros gastos y había dejado una especie de seguro que ella podría cobrar cuando él muriera.

—¿Todo eso lo hizo mi tío?

—Sí —repuso Gideon; una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando los miró a ambos, como si viera que dos líneas familiares que crecieron cerca, se terminaran uniendo en ellos—. Me pregunto qué dirían tu padre y tu tío si los vieran juntos. —Sonrió—. Sería algo que no olvidaría.

Dan sintió cómo se ruborizaba al máximo, tosió tratando de aligerar el ambiente, aunque por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que Jeannette desviaba la mirada, apenada.

Gideon rió a carcajadas.

—Daniel —dijo, con un tono que sabía de lo que hablaba—, tus padres te amaron. Y aunque Adam fue un poco descuidado, algo cabezota, imprudente y emocional, te quería, te quiso y te querrá. No olvides eso. Estás aquí hoy porque ambos, Adam y Sofía, sacrificaron su felicidad, el estar juntos, por la oportunidad de que tú tuvieras una vida fuera de ese mundo. No hay mayor amor que el de los padres por los…

—Gid —exclamó una voz de la cocina.

Gideon puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mónica —se quejó—, ¿tenías que interrumpirme cuando estaba dando un consejo? Me oía genial.

Dan soltó una risilla.

—Gid, ven y ayúdame —llamó.

Gideon se levantó de la silla.

—Vuelvo en un momento —dijo, sonrió y se fue.

Dan se quedó en silencio, afincando sus codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzando sus patas bajo su mentón, pensativo. Ahora, ahora sentía que ese pequeño espacio que durante mucho tiempo siguió vacío estaba completo al fin. Suspiró y volteó a ver a Jeannette, ella estaba de nuevo con la mirada fija en las pequeñas.

—¿Solecito?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tanto miras a las trillizas? —preguntó curioso, no creía posible que ella tuviera instintos maternales por las pequeñas. Es decir, ¿Jeannette, siendo madre?

Y entonces una idea fugaz se le pasó por la mente: la hiena y él con unos pequeños así, sean zorros o hienas, correteando por la casa y causando pequeños apocalipsis por donde pasaran. Una sonrisa bobalicona se le asomó en los labios cuando ella lo volteó a mirar.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Dan enrojeció con ferocidad.

—De nada. —Las palabras le salieron atropelladas, dejando en evidencia su nerviosismo. Carraspeó—. ¿Te gustan las pequeñas?

Jeannette no dijo nada.

—Son lindas, ¿no crees? —La miró de reojo, pero ella seguía inexpresiva. Aunque llevaran el tiempo que llevaran, ella sí sabía cómo poner una buena cara de póker.

—Sí… —repuso ella, dubitativa.

El vulpino se dio cuenta de que ella parecía estar en una especie de lucha interna, quizá para decirle o quizá por otra cosa. Entonces a Dan se le ocurrió una idea. Llamó a Emma, una de las pequeñas y le hizo una seña con la pata para que viniera. La pequeña vino y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Emma, ¿cierto? —sonrió Dan.

—Sí —asintió ella.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué opinas de ella? —Señaló a Jeannette con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ella se quedó pasmada y miró a Dan sorprendida y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, lo más probable para quejarse o regañarlo, Emma habló.

—Hum… —Ladeó el rostro como un pajarito—. Me gustan sus ojos —dijo luego de un rato.

Jeannette dio un chillido de sorpresa, era la primera vez que Dan oía ese sonido. Era sorpresa, y al fondo detecto algo que le pareció ser cariño, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Le guiño el ojo a Emma y, luego de revolverle el pelaje con cariño, le dijo que ya podía irse. Ella se fue y cuando volvió con sus hermanas él se volvió hacia la hiena.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —quiso saber ella.

—¿El qué? —Dan fingió demencia.

Los ojos de Jeannette lo miraban tratando de comprenderlo, él sonrió para sí, le gustaba cuando ella no podía entender sus motivos, y en el fondo, le dolía porque ella no lo conocía tan bien. No obstante, tiempo era lo que tenían.

—Ya sabes —repuso—. ¿Por qué la llamaste y por qué le preguntaste eso?

Dan se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que le preguntara si mi chica era linda?

—No le preguntaste eso —replicó ella, con un ligero rubor.

—¿No? —Sonrió.

—Mocoso…

Dan alzó las patas en señal de rendición.

—Era porque las mirabas como si las analizaras —confesó.

—No las analizaba —se defendió Jeannette—. Solo las veía. Me parecían tiernas —añadió con un susurro.

Él se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por el cuello aprovechando que no había nadie y la acercó hacia él.

—Mamá rayito de sol quiere crías —bromeó.

Ella se soltó y le dio un golpe en el brazo, medio en broma medio en serio, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Dan rió.

—Ay vamos, solecito. Es normal que tengas instintos maternales con ellas; lo raro sería si no los tuvieras.

—Yo…

—Algún día tendremos nuestras propias crías y estarán causando destrozos. —Le tocó con cariño la nariz; sabía que eso la molestaba, pero ahora parecía más apenada que otra cosa. De verdad adoraba sacar a flote esas emociones—. Cuantos quieras.

—Yo-yo-yo-yo no-no —tartamudeó.

—Oh, hasta te pones nerviosa. —Dan sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. ¿Fuego? Jugaba con C4 al ponerla tan al descubierto. Notó que apretó las patas tratando de controlarse, él se levantó y puso al frente, se inclinó y le dio un beso—. Te ves hermosa así.

Y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Duraron el resto de la tarde en casa de Gideon, poniéndose al día los unos a los otros, y a Dan le agradó descubrir que el zorro no era muy indagador con lo que a su relación se refería, porque no iba a ser sencillo contarle que en lugar de conocer a la hiena de una forma romántica tipo, ve tú a saber, en tren por ejemplo, la conoció cuando ella secuestró a su madre. Eso sí sería una historia para sus nietos. «¿Cómo conociste a la abuela?», «Bueno, pequeños, ella secuestró a su bisabuela y me manipuló. Eso si era amor del bueno».

Al caer la noche Gideon los invitó a que lo acompañaran a la reunión que celebraban los Hopps, ya que iban a ir toda la familia y, como Dan era parte de ella y por consiguiente Jeannette, estaría mal que no les ofreciera ir. Él le había preguntado de forma silenciosa con una mirada a la hiena, a lo que ella asintió en respuesta.

En la granja de los Hopps era un mar de conejos, el ajetreo matutino de la ciudad parecía un juego de cachorros comparado a la marea gris que se movía por el lugar. Unos cuantos conejos saludaron a Gideon y su familia conforme pasaban hacia el centro, donde estaban los Hopps padres; Dan y Jeannette solo asentían cohibidos a los saludos.

Cuando llegaron al centro se encontraron con Judy y Nick, Meloney y Sabrina, y los demás hijos del zorro y la coneja, sumado a dos conejos ya de edad avanzada que los saludaron con cariño; Dan notó que la coneja emanaba ese mismo no-se-qué que Judy.

Fue una celebración a lo grande. Música, bebidas tanto suaves para las mujeres como fuertes para los hombres y también jugos para los pequeños. Bandejas y bandejas y bandejas de comida iban y venían, siendo repartidas por otros conejos. Poco a poco fue avanzando la noche hasta que faltaban poco menos de diez minutos para las doce.

Dan se percató de que Jeannette se escabulló entre el mar de conejos y se fue a un lugar apartado, se sentó en el suelo y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado. La siguió y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—Nada —respondió ella, sin apartar la mirada del manto azul negruzco del cielo.

—Vamos, dime, ¿qué sucede? —Dan colocó su pata sobre la de ella. Sintió una sensación de _deja vu_ con lo ocurrido hace meses en la terraza de su casa, cuando el problema con la SPQR.

—No me gustan los lugares concurridos —dijo.

—Eso ya lo sé —repuso, con voz conciliadora—; aunque eso no te ha sacado de un lugar así antes. ¿Qué es?

—Son ellos. —La voz le sonó algo temblorosa.

—¿Los Hopps?

—Sí…, digo no, bueno, en parte. —Suspiró—. Todo este ambiente tan familiar me molesta.

—Y te molesta porque te duele.

Jeannette gruñó algo como «no se te escapa nada». Dan rió.

—Solecito, no se me escapa porque te conozco.

Ella quitó su vista de las estrellas y fijó sus ojos azules en él.

—¿Enserio? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Soy tu novio. —Se encogió de hombros—. Debo conocerte. —Le acarició la pata con cariño—. Sé que te duele porque ese ambiente tan familiar, tan acogedor y hogareño te recuerda que solo estás tú; tu madre, tu padre, tu tío… todos están muertos.

Jeannette replegó sus piernas contra ellas, las rodeó con su pata libre y escondió su barbilla en estas.

—Es verdad, estoy sola.

—¿Y yo estoy en la pared? —bromeó él.

—No es eso, Dan. —El tono con el que estaba ahora parecía más dolido—. Yo te amo, lo sabes, pero… tú tienes a ese primo segundo, Gideon. Yo, en cambio, no tengo otro familiar que no seas tú.

Dan se acercó más a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que reposara su barbilla en su hombro; las patas de ella le rodearon la cintura.

—Jeannette, mi Jeannette, me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti, ¿acaso necesitamos más? —Le pasó una pata con cuidado por una oreja; sabía que esa era una de sus caricias favoritas—. Al menos, yo no necesito nadie más.

—¿Y tu familia qué? —susurró ella contra su hombro.

—Solecito, cuando encuentras el verdadero amor, no necesitas más nadie en tu vida. Si te tengo a ti, estoy completo. No necesito más. Sí, habrá veces que quieras tener más animales cerca y en ese momento los tendrás. Ya los tienes. ¿No ves cómo nos trató Gideon? Ni siquiera le importó que tú seas una hiena y yo un zorro, solo nos aceptó como somos. Es mi familia, pero también es la tuya, y siempre lo será. No me importa si solo somos nosotros dos; tú eras esa pieza perdida que necesitaba, la pieza que me faltaba para ser feliz. Ahora estás conmigo, no necesito de nadie más, Jeannette.

Siguieron así, abrazados el uno a la otra, con el bullicio de los conejos al fondo y el ulular del frío viento azotándolos. Sintió la respiración de ella en su cuello y le dieron unas fuertes ganas de besarla sin medida, el problema era que era una reunión.

—Gracias, mocoso —musitó—. Van dos veces que haces lo mismo; siempre me oyes cuando lo necesito.

Dan sonrió.

—Solecito, lo haría toda la vida. —Se separó un poco de ella, quedando frente a frente; le tomó el mentón y la miró a los ojos—. No lo dudes nunca.

Se acercó para besarla, pero fueron interrumpidos por un estrépito. Alzaron la vista y vieron los fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo con distintos colores y formas; unos solo explotaban, otros explotaban en serie y otros con motivos de formas, colores o ambas. Parecían estrellas que caían.

Ambos sonrieron y se vieron a los ojos.

—¿Algún propósito para este nuevo año, solecito? —preguntó, sonriente.

—Tener a mi familia cerca. —Recostó su cabeza en su hombro de nuevo y luego de un rato añadió—: Y tal vez aumentarla.

A Dan le había tomado su tiempo procesar lo último y cuando lo hizo la hizo apartarse aunque sin salirse ninguno del abrazo.

—¿Cubitos de hielo? —Sonrió.

—Tal vez. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo quisiera una hienita, igual de malhumorada que tú —dijo y froto su nariz contra la de ella.

—Sí, yo también.

—Hey, se supone que tenías que decir que querías un zorro —replicó Dan en broma.

Ambos se soltaron a reír. No se cansaría de decirlo; adoraba esa risa. Cuando hubieron terminado volvieron a fijar sus ojos en los del otro.

—Entonces que sean dos hienas (la tuya y la mía) y un zorro. —Sonrió—. Hay que mantener el balance.

—Idiota.

—Pero soy tu idiota.

—Feliz año, Dan —sonrió ella.

—Feliz año, solecito —sonrió él.

Y se besaron. Se besaron con cariño y con amor, bajo ese cielo azul negruzco salpicado de estrellas, donde los colores vivos de los fuegos artificiales estaban haciendo su debut; como ángeles precipitándose a la tierra. Como muchas estrellas fugaces que cada una llevaba un deseo. Y Dan no deseó nada, porque ya tenía todo lo que podía desear… o bueno, deseó que ella enserio pensara lo de los cubitos de hielo.

Nada lo haría más feliz de lo que ya era que unos pequeños haciendo de las suyas y dándoles a ambos mayores alegrías de las que ya vivían.


End file.
